Those who Go and Those who Stay
by Pete the Rock
Summary: The spell fragments are together and are ready to take the heroes back to Japan, but one isn't sure about going home. Quickie OneShot. JACL.


I do not own "Those Who Hunt Elves"

* * *

_**Those who Go and Those who Stay**_

It has been two months since 'Martial Artist' Junpei, 'Military Child' Ritsuko, and 'Hollywood Star' Airi managed to defeat the demon lord of Treetown. They had searched the lands and stripped every pointy-eared girl...to locate and retrieve the 1,013 remaining spell fragments, thanks to their elven companion, Celsia, who was still stuck as a panda cub, and their cat-spirit tank, Mikei. When the spell fragments were returned to the spell book, She transformed into herself, which was a rather slim blonde in a purple dress. "I'm me again," she cheered. "And with all the spell fragments in our possesion, I can finally send you back to Japan." Airi and Ritsuko were celebrating the good news. Then... "Just as long as a certain someone doesn't ruin the ritual, again," Celsia growled, mentioning Junpei. Junpei remained silent and stared away from the party of a job well done. Ritsuko didn't understand what was going on with her muscle-brained friend. Usually, when Celsia got pissed, she and Junpei were always at each others' throats. For some reason, he didn't seem to be happy that he's going home. Peachy, the little white bear, ran to Junpei's side, also worried.

"Go away, you little," he groaned.

"That's strange," Ritsuko pointed out, getting Airi's attention. Airi saw the depressed-looking brute fan. She walks over to his side.

"Junpei, is something troubling you?" she asks in a sensual voice. He looked to the ground and sighed.

"Miss Airi, I don't know how to say it," he monotoned. "I'm not sure about the whole deal."

"Don't you want to go back? There's a giant bowl of curry with your name on it, waiting there." Junpei hesitates for a couple seconds.

"Can I have some time...at least to think about?" The firearm redhead heared this with disbelief.

"This is totally not making any sense," Ritsuko grunted.

"That Miss Airi's theatre charm isn't phasing Junpei at all," Celsia guessed.

"That, and his reaction to the word 'curry'...or the lack of it." The actress walked back to the other girls, who were still in denial. "Anything?" Airi shook her head. That night, before the ritual, Junpei stood beside the cat-spirit possesed T-74 military tank.

"Mikei, is it all right, if I tell them about it?" he asked. Mikei meowed like it was confused, since he hadn't clarified what it was. Either way, Junpei proceeded forward. The stage was set, with Celsia having the book on a stand, and a dagger in hand. Airi and Ritsuko saw the man and tank approaching.

"Ri-chan, here he comes," Airi said happily. As soon as they arrived, Celsia was ready to do the ritual.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" she calls out. Junpei raises one hand in signaling 'not yet.' "Tell me when."

"Looks like it's Tokyo-bound for us, right, Junpei?" Ritsuko yelled excitedly. That's when Junpei put his hand on her head.

"Miss Airi, Ritsuko, good luck back home," he moaned. The girls were caught off-guard with the comment.

"J-J-Junpei? What's going on?"

"I want to stay. I want to stay with Celsia."

"Junpei!" The muscled man walks over to Celsia. She saw him coming over.

"You ready to head back?" the elf asked. When Junpei cupped his hand over Celsia's elven ear, she became suspicious. "What are you-" She was stopped when Junpei started to kiss her on the lips. It, then, became clear to Airi about Junpei's decision.

"It seems the arguements were gluing the bonds of the two," she joked.

"Miss Airi, it's not funny," Ritsuko protests.

"Oh, come on, Ri-chan, don't you get it?" The firearms teen shakes her head slightly. "Our boy wants to stay with Celsia."

"He said, 'I hate these damn crazy fantasy worlds' many times," Ritsuko said, impersonating Junpei.

"That's my job."

"But we need Junpei for the worlds to stay balanced."

"That could be a problem." Junpei turns to the chatting girls.

"You guys ready to go?" he asks.

"Junpei, we need you to keep both worlds in order," Ritskuo demands. Junpei shook his head, believing everything will be all right.

"Peachy and Mikei will substitute for me, right?" Mikei meows in agreement. Peachy runs to and hugs Junpei as to say 'goodbye.' It also gives the martial artist a fresh roll of toilet paper, after making some in its system. "Thanks fuzzball. Your crap to wipe my crap with." The little bear runs to Ritsuko. "Okay, Celsia, you can begin."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Celsia asked.

"I do."

"Okay." Ritsuko wanted to run and give Junpei a headshot, but the raven-haired Oscar winning actress grabbed her before she had a chance. Junpei walked over to the departing group.

"Ritsuko, Miss Airi, thank you for everything." He gives the two a soft hug.

"Oh, Junpei," Ritsuko whimpers. Airi started to tear up. When they break from the hug, Junpei signaled Celsia that they're ready to go home. She starts the ritual, with the chanting as she holds the dagger over the spell book. A seal revealed itself for the ritual to proceed. That's when the other girls, along with Mikei, and Peachy, started to vanish. The departing were waving goodbye to a friend, who was joined when another spell, over a year ago, brought the three together. A minute later, the group disappeared.

"Thank you, guys." Celsia then starts to drop to the ground. "Celsia!" He catches her and lifts her head.

"Oh, man. That was exhausting," she moaned. "Did it work?"

"It did." With that, they both kissed.

* * *

THE END


End file.
